Official security forces need sometimes to use armed undercover security officers or policemen amongst crowd and in public area. When such officer or policemen (hereinafter “a user”) needs to carry a rifle there is a need for a bag that is designed in a way that the rifle will not be noticeable. Also important, is to enable the user to draw the rifle quickly without necessity of eye contact with the bag. Thus, the user will not lose the eye contact with the target in time of emergency when the target constitutes an immediate threat and there is a need to shoot the target immediately. The present invention aims to provide effective and efficient solutions for these problems.